mssfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2: Idol Games
This season took place in Vanuatu and each player started with a clue to a hidden immunity idol. 3 players seeking redemption returned from the first season and were split up onto 3 different tribes. This season was preceeded by Survivor: Auction Island and followed by Survivor: Past & Present Tribes and Contestants Merged Tribe- Viktwa Synopsis 18 castaways embarked on their journey on Survivor: Idol Games. The castaways were split into 3 different tribes: Hantz, Clements, and Everdeen and each tribe featured a returning player form Season 1 (Survivor: Auction Island) who all needed redemption: Glinda was the unanimously the first person voted out, Prozach got unanimously voted out as well after being sent over to the other tribe, and MadScientist finished 2nd, losing to a self proclaimed inactive player. This season started with a twist... each player would receive a clue to a different hidden immunity idol. However, idols aren't so easy to find in my games and despite having a clue and being able to see other clues only a few people managed to find hidden idols. When the game started many inactives were taken out by votes or evacuations (Flamelord, Jimboslice, Irberger, Felipe123, Dane_Williams, Bclrocks), however during this time MadScientist and Lukonia each found a couple of hidden idols. As the merge drew near the 3 tribes became 2. Wrightnacho was voted out partially due to penalties he took on during an immunity challenge, but ultimately left after losing a tiebreaker against tribe newcomer Epstar. Bryce333 was the next to leave not being super active in the game. Once the merge came about one player had the ability to return to the game, and it was ultimately Irberger who had returned after being unable to come online for a weeks time (which led to him being removed initially). Gaiaphage won the ability to choose mini-tribes of 5 for the final 11 immunity challenge (Irberger hadn't returned just yet since nobody bid on the auction item that let somebody come back into the game) he pulled a sneaky move. Since Gaia had also won immunity for the round he put himself on a tribe with his alliance and MadScientist (who he wanted out) and he threw the challenge which led to Mad's blindside. Mad admitted to being voted out with 2 idols in pocket. In the final 10 there seemed to be two alliances forming. One of them was seemingly led by Gaia while the other one included the old Hantz tribe and newcomer Irberger. When the next tribal came Lukonia played an idol (after he had found 3 more!) which he continued to do at 4/5 tribals councils to follow (he won individual immunity at the other). After a crazy vote Glinda left due to a penalty vote and Lukonia's idol play. At the next tribal it seemed Gaia's alliance was starting to fall apart and Gaia claimed to be playing an idol. When it came to Tribal Gaia played a funky idol that he won in a challenge, however it only had a 50/50 chance to work.. which it turned out did not work. However, he was spared because Prozach had taken on a penalty that would announce if he found an idol while Gaia did not have that same penalty. In 3 Tribals the 3 returning players were taken out in a row. The next vote showed to be just as interesting. Gaia claimed to be playing an idol which had people decide to vote out EliOrtiz. EliOrtiz sent in a "throw away vote" and was blindsided. Gaia did not play an idol which started one of the biggest questions of the game at this point... did Gaia really have an idol? At the next tribal council Pundo played an idol that Lukonia gave him after winning in a prior challenge. However, Lukonia did not tell Pundo that the idol was useless and did not actually work and then put votes together to take out Pundo. Gaia once again claimed to be playing an idol which he, once again, did not play. Once Pundo left it seemed clear that there were 2 alliances. Gaia and Ireks were on one side while Irberger and Epstar were on the other and both sides believed to have Rstar and Lukonia on their side. However, the group took a chance and cast 4 votes against Gaia, despite fact that he claimed he was definitely playing his idol this time around. However, when tribal council came around he once again did not play an idol and was voted out. At the next challenge everybody teamed up against Ireks, who won 3 individual immunities already, and once he came away without immunity the group voted him out. And then there were 4. Once Irberger won a challenge that quizzed contestants about the game (which he wasn't even around for part of) the group decided to vote out Lukonia because they saw his 5 idol finds and 1 immunity win as threatening to their end game. And then there were 3. The final 3 each played a different way to get to the finals: Irberger- After coming back into the game from the merge he lied and managed to fight his way through trials without getting many votes and even won 2 individual immunities. But the question is: is the jury to spiteful/ would they see somebody who didn't play pre-merge as worthy enough to win? Epstar- Served as the face of the Anti-Gaia alliance and was afraid it was his time at every tribal. Epstar played a rather straight-forward game and is seen as the most honest of the finalist. But the question is: Did he do enough in the game to win? Rstar- Did whatever it took to get through and backstabbed multiple people. He flipped back and forth and did what was necessary for him to make the finals, but the question is: will people be able to look past this and think he played a good enough game to win? In the end the jury decided to award Irberger the win with a vote of 5-3-0 with Epstar finishing as the runner up. Finishing Order 18th- FlameLord (Hantz) 17th- JimboSlice (Clement) X- Irberger (Medically Removed)- Returned to game 16th- Felipe123 (Medically removed) 15th- Dane_Williams (Medically Removed) 14th- Bclrockschamp (Medically Removed) 13th- Wright Nacho (Hantz) 12th- Bryce333 (Clement) -Merge- VIKTWA TRIBE 11th- MadScientist (Hantz)- Juror 1 10th- Glinda (Clement)- Juror 2 9th- Prozach (Everdeen)- Juror 3 8th- EliOrtiz1234 (Clement)- Juror 4 7th- Pundo2 (Clement)- Juror 5 6th- Gaiaphage (Everdeen) Juror 6 5th- Ireks (Clement) Juror 7 4th- Lukonia (Hantz) Final Juror -FINAL 3- 3rd- Rstar (Hantz) 0 votes 2nd- Epstar59 (Everdeen) 3 votes 1st- Irberger (Everdeen) 5 votes Mearl's PoS- Lukonia Move of Season- Gaiaphage for, after winning the ability to make mini-tribes for one round post merge (and having already won an immunity for the round in the same auction) putting himself on a tribe with Madscientist and then throwing the challenge and blindsiding Mad with 2 idols. Individual Immunity Wins Fun Facts Irberger won the game after being the first player to ever be voted out and come back into a game in Mearl's Survivor HIstory. Lukonia found 5 Idols, MadScientist found 2, and nobody else found any despite all starting with Idol Clues Players to Return Season 4: Idol Wars- Gaiaphage, Prozach, Ireks, Lukonia, WrightNacho, Epstar59